leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mudbray (Pokémon)
|} Mudbray (Japanese: ドロバンコ Dorobanko) is a introduced in Generation VII. It evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Mudbray is a quadruped, equine Pokémon resembling a small donkey. It has a dark brown coat with a cream-colored underbelly, muzzle, and circular markings on each cheek. A short, teardrop-shaped blaze extends up from its muzzle, and it has long, pointed ears with pink insides. Its large eyes have horizontal pupils. Black bangs hang over its face before turning into a stiff mane along its neck. Additionally, it has a short, black tail. Thick, cream-colored mud surrounds each black hoof. Because it was hunted nearly to extinction when it lived all over the world, it is believed to run wild only in Alola. This Pokémon boasts immense strength for its size, and is able to drag or carry loads up to 50 times its own weight. If Mudbray has a place where it can frolic in the mud, it is happy. However, it becomes stressed and may become disobedient if denied this daily pastime.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/mudbray/ In the anime Major appearances Multiple Mudbray debuted in Young Kiawe Had a Farm!, where they were among the Pokémon living on Paniola Ranch. They later received a cleaning from and . One of them reappeared in a picture in The Island Whisperer!. Some of them appeared again in The Young Flame Strikes Back!. Five of them reappeared yet again in Filling the Light with Darkness!, during a flashback. They reappeared once again in SM103, when Ash and his classmates visited the ranch alongside and and proceeded to spit mud in their faces. A Mudbray appeared in A Guardian Rematch!, under the ownership of Hiroki. It battled Ash and , but was defeated by . Minor appearances A Mudbray appeared in The Dex Can't Help It!, where it fell asleep to while listening to its , and subsequently had its face scribbled on. A Mudbray appeared in a flashback in Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet!, where it was eating mud next to a young outside Aina's Kitchen. Pokédex entries type. Mudbray are stubborn and independent. Their daily routine includes eating dirt and frolicking in the mud they kick up.}} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , , and , Paniola Ranch, Blush Mountain}} , , and , Paniola Ranch, Blush Mountain}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30||'}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10||'}} By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution |no2=750 |name2=Mudsdale |type1-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia Origin Mudbray is based on a . Name origin Mudbray may be a combination of mud and bray (cry of a donkey). Dorobanko may be a combination of 泥 doro (mud), 驢馬 roba (donkey), 輓馬 banba (draft horse), and 子 ko (young animal). In other languages , , , and |fr=Tiboudet|frmeaning=From , , and |es=Mudbray|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pampuli|demeaning=From and |it=Mudbray|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=머드나기 Meodeunagi|komeaning=From mud, , and . |zh_cmn=泥驢仔 / 泥驴仔 Nílǘzǎi|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=泥驢仔 Nàihlèuihjái|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Мадбрей Madbrey|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Pampuli es:Mudbray fr:Tiboudet it:Mudbray ja:ドロバンコ zh:泥驴仔